So much has Changed
by K-lin J
Summary: He took his pistol and shot my mother then turned it on himself. He wasn’t supposed to. I was supposed to have a different life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Click…Click…Click_ I sat in the large room alone, again. Clicking my pencil on the desk in a steady pattern; then I heard the traditional sounds coming towards the room. Shirley was giving the same speech that I had heard from every worker in this place.

"She's very pretty, and smart. Your just going to love her."

"Why hasn't she been adopted yet?" a mans voice questioned, people always asked that.

"She just hasn't found the right family yet."

"How did she end up here anyway?"

"She was orphaned as an infant." now that was an understatement. When my mother started to leave my father; taking me with her he lost it. He took his pistol and shot my mother then turned it on himself. He wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to have a different life.

They must be behind the window looking at me now, so I started drawing. I could draw beautifully in this life. Even at my age; people just assumed it was because I am a genius. Well in this life I am anyway, I stopped trying to convince anyone of my other life a long time ago when they said I had an overactive imagination. I could hear muffled words coming through the wall again.

"My look how pretty she is John; all that curly hair." my hair was long and curly I decided to get a head start growing it out; right now it is pulled back in a half ponytail and loose curls framed my face.

"What grade did you say she is in?"

"She is…advanced, she is going to start junior high in the fall."

"Even for her intelligence isn't she a little young? To be starting in sixth grade?"

"She's old for her years."

Another familiar voice floated into the room _You were born middle aged and grow older every year_ her voice echoed through my head occasionally. I knew better than to tell anyone; I had seen what would happen if I did.

Footsteps neared my room, and the door screeched open. Shirley was standing in the doorway with a young couple.

"Hello Isabella, this is Mr., and Mrs. Mitchell they would like to meet you." I smiled back and answered with my memorized response.

"Hello Mr., and Mrs. Mitchell it is very nice to meet you, would you like to draw with me? I have more crayons."

"Why sure Isabella, and please call me Fran."

"OK Fran"

So we sat drawing for a while, John was drawing a dog or at least an animal of some kind, and Fran was drawing a little stick family. I always thought that people drew in these sessions told me a lot of what they want, Fran may want a family but I knew that I would eventually be too much for them. When John was done he asked

"So Isabella what are you drawing?" I showed him and his jaw dropped. It was a picture of there house.

"Who's house is that Isabella?" Fran stuttered.

"It's my dream home." I said wistfully. John and Fran looked at each other with pure adoration. I knew what question would be coming next it had been the same question I had heard fourteen times in my seven years.

"Isabella would you like to come live with us for a little while?"

I smiled sweetly and knew that my next few questions would surprise them.

"Where do you live?" an important question if I was going to make it to Forks by my Junior year in high school.

We live in Seattle, Washington, do you know where that is?"

I smiled again this was perfect "It is exactly one hundred and fifty miles from the front exit, if you take the I90."

"How do you know that?" John asked

"I'm a genius didn't they tell you?, oh and what type of school would I be going to?"

"You would be going to the best private school in the area that we can get you into." Now to lighten the mood before I scare yet another couple off.

"Good. What color is my room?"

They laughed at my typical seven year old question.

"Whatever color you want it to be."

"When do I get to go home with you?"

Shirley walked into the room at this moment.

"John, Fran why don't you go fill out paperwork with Justin; while I go help Isabella pack." They nodded with excited smile on there faces.

When Shirley and I got to my room she shook her head; my bags were already packed. I like Shirley and she actually believed me when I told her things. She also knew what would happen if she ever told anyone; I would be locked up forever.

The reason Shirley believed me is because I told her she was going to have a baby in February when it was just March of the year before; and I was correct.

"So Bells how long are they going to keep you?"

I closed my eyes seeing the events play out.

"I will be a treasure to show off to there friends; though they will soon become intimidated by me. They will put me in all sorts of activities and hire a nanny to keep me busy. I will be a trophy. In eighteen months they will send me to a boarding school which I will excel at. Oh."

"What?"

"Well John doesn't want a commotion so they will leave me at the boarding school year round until the boarding school runs out of things to teach me. When I am sent home I will be fourteen. Fran will be in an accident, which I will walk away from, and I will be sent back into the system."

"Well at least they will give you more options than the other families."

"Yes I suppose. I will call you if I need you." I wouldn't call, and Shirley will be the one to take me in after the accident, after she moves to Forks. She just doesn't know it yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please. I have more done if people are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was right; the Mitchell's showed me off every chance they got taking me to parties, and art openings. They started me on piano, clarinet, language courses, and sports. My timeline was exact; I intimidated them and the other children my age. I no longer kept my talents in check and did well at everything I tried. Exactly eighteen months to the day after I moved in the Mitchell's sent me to one of the most prestigious year round boarding schools in the country. For once in this life I was not a complete outcast my teachers encouraged my abilities, and often gave me private lessons so that I wouldn't become bored. My teachers became my friends and were not intimidated by what I could do instead they were awed.

The older I got the more I could see of my past and future. I could now hear more than just Renee's voice but the voices of all those I was close to in my other life. Most importantly I could hear Edward. I had to hide these little moments in my life from everyone and had to learn not to respond in the slightest to anything that was not normal. After curbing up these powers for so long they became painful and I would stay in my silent state most of the night until I passed out.

By the time I was twelve the teachers ran out of things to teach me; though they are supposed to be through high school grades as well. I could speak fluently in French, German, Spanish, Italian, and many other languages. I was good at sports and often helped with practices but because of my age the only sport that I was allowed to compete in was gymnastics. All of my teachers allowed me tutor other students; in music I was even allowed to teach. My life went on like this for two years. Then at the age of fourteen just as I said I was sent back to the Mitchell's, they again showed me off like a show dog, and had me play or draw in front of guest. I acted the role of a demure young lady and people loved it. On the way to one of these parties Fran had an accident. I was the only other person in the car but had insisted on setting in the backseat so I was not injured. She would have health problems the rest of her life, and John did not think it was fair to me to have to be put through another traumatic experience he was relieved to get rid of me. So I; the oddity was sent back to the 'store'.

It was in an odd situation because I was only fourteen I was not allowed to leave the foster system, and go to college. For the next year I took online courses, and practiced my other activities like crazy. I helped the overseer Jane with the young children using there extra energy in sports; either by going outside an playing or by clearing the living room and doing gymnastics. The Mitchell's were kind enough to allow me to keep my instruments and my piano had to set in storage for the time being. I was fairly content with this life because my powers became harder and harder to hide I wasn't sleeping much and because of this Jane worried, I had lost too much weight and it made me look like a dieter gone bad. I got a prescription for sleeping pills an they helped a little. I knew that before long it was going to get worse so I decided to call Shirley for help.

"Hello?" came a young girls voice.

It must be Shirley's daughter.

"Hailey may I speak to you mommy?"

"Yeah hold on a second. "MOM PHONE" may I ask whose calling?"

"Yes this Is Bells."

"Mom it's a girl called Bells" Hailey whispered to her mother.

"Isabella is everything ok?" Shirley asked in a worried voice.

"Shirley don't tell me you lost track of time? I've been back in the system for a year."

"I know I just didn't expect you to call me."

"Shirley, I need you to come and get me. Its getting to hard to keep a secret here, and you know what will happen if they find out."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Shirley, I'll see you in a week."

--------------------------------SPOV(Shirley)----------------------------------------------------------

"_Thanks Shirley, I'll see you in a week"_

The tired voice had said. Isabella sounded exhausted, when she was younger she never showed any signs of wear.

She was five when she walked up to me and congratulated me for a baby I would not have for eleven more months. At first I thought the little doll had finally lost her mind when I found out the impossible happened; I was expecting. What Bella has is very real but if anyone were to find out she would either be placed in an asylum or she would disappear further into the government system. So I started calling people. There was not a single family in the area who would take in a fifteen year old high school graduate. That night I debated on taking her myself, I knew that she would never cause problems; and it would help her rest. I loved her like daughter, so I would call to start the paper work tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.


	3. Real Ch 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

------------------------------BPOV-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked Shirley's house it was larger than the one Charlie and I had once upon a time lived in and I had my own bathroom. Shirley was great and Hailey adorable. I spoke to Shirley about starting public high school for the first time in this life. We went and spoke to the principal and she agreed that I could attend though I had technically graduated already, if I would teach a class. I quickly agreed and asked if I would be allowed t play any sports, she was surprised but I suppose not many genius's are athletic. She agreed if I could make a teem I could play. I was excited I was going to get to play all the sports I a been too young to play before. I had never been nervous about anything in my life having already known the results but I was nervous about seeing frends that I had not seen in fifteen years and that they wouldn't even know me.

The Cullen's would arrive midway through the year. I would have to be careful with Edward. After all I was not Chief Swan's daughter anymore. The year was fairly uneventful the first day that I walked into my AP Brit lit. class I was to teach my students did not even glance at me. I walked up to the board an wrote my name; there was a large gasp from the students in the room.

"Bella your going to get in trouble if the teacher sees that." Rachel one of the girls on my softball team said.

I turned around and smiled "Welcome class to AP lit I hope you read the books on the summer list. Again there was shocked silence. But my students were actually cooperative we worked as a group to discuss many different aspects of the books.

On December fifth I walked into the lunchroom and saw Edward for the first time in fifteen years, two years early (she's fifteen remember), I was so excited I could hardly stand. I walked over to there table behind Edward so that he wouldn't catch my scent. I leaned down and he stiffened hearing my heartbeat probably surprised that a human would come so close.

"Edward don't breath." and he stopped. The entire family present stared at me a mere girl knowing there secret. I sat down and there eyes opened wider.

"Hello you guys I haven't seen you in so long." Now they looked confused; even Alice.

"Well I suppose you guys wouldn't remember me; In the other time this didn't happen for another two years." Edward looked frustrated

"Oh and Edward you cant reed my mind. Let me introduce myself my name is Isabella Mitchell, but in the other time my name was Isabella Swan. Alice are you telling me you haven't had any visions of me?"

"No, Bella. How do you know our secret?, and why did you tell Edward to stop breathing?"

"Because I am his singer' my blood appeals strongly to him. And I know your secrets because my life was supposed to play out differently."

"What do you mean play out differently?" Rosalie asked.

I was surprised in the other time she did not like me.

"Well Rosalie, you see each decision a person makes can alter the what there life is supposed to be. In the other time my mother left my father Charlie Swan and moved to Phoenix, Arizona with me. I lived with her until she remarried when I was seventeen I decided to give the newly weds some room and moved down here with Charlie. I met you in school; Edward you were fighting your instincts to kill me in our biology class. As time went on Edward kept saving me from my own fate and I figured out what he was from the help of a soon to be werewolf who had no idea his legends were true. Edward you and I fell in love, the day I met your family while you were playing baseball a group visited and James who was a tracker decided to play a game to get me and he won. Edward you got the venom out before it was too late. The rest of the year until my birthday Friday September, 13 went without a hitch. Alice you threw me a birthday party and I got a paper cut; well everything go a little crazy, and Edward decided to leave me for my own good. I was broken I was barely functioning, Victoria, James mate wanted revenge and the werewolves were trying to stop that from happening. When Alice had a vision that was misinterpreted Edward went to the Voltury luckily Alice and I got to Edward before he stepped into the sunlight. After we returned Edward proposed to me and after much persuasion I agreed, not long after Victoria created an army and Edward killed Victoria."

"Wow, what happened to change this?" Rosalie asked again

"I'm not sure why I remember that life so clearly I have seen other possibilities but none as real as that. I think I actually lived that life for almost nineteen years. When my mother told Charlie that she was leaving and taking me with him he made a decision he shouldn't have and shot her, then killed himself. I watched the event happened from my crib."

"You remember being a baby?" Alice asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Yes I think that is part of my abilities. The older I get the harder it is to hide them. My powers grow, I can see different things and here all of the voices from my past not just Renee's."

We were all so wrapped in my tale we hadn't noticed the lunchroom clearing. I closed my eyes for a moment to see what class's they had next.

"Well you guys can follow me we are all in he same room."

"How did you know that?" Alice asked

"I already told you that Alice, and please don't try to dazzle the teacher its not going to work."

As we walked into the room the Cullen's looked around for the teacher.

"Bella who's I. Mitchell?" my class giggled at the new little black haired girl.

"Sorry about being late class I'm glad that you already made the circle for discussion." now the Cullens were really surprised.

For the first time Edward spoke out of curiosity, Alice looked startled.

"Bella you're a teacher?" he asked and his eyes turned a ravenous black as he took a breath, I closed my eyes making the safest decision for my class. The only decision that would get everyone out of here safely.

"Class I want to get the Cullens up to speed so go to the library or gym I don't care just leave now." I said calmly. Jasper and Emmett were trying to look nonchalant as they restrained there brother who was still internally fighting with himself. The class left quickly to use an unexpected amount of free time wisely.

"Dam it! Edward I told you not to breath did you really think that it was wise to ignore me. Jasper, Emmett if you don't get him out of here now he is going to bite me when I am two years younger than him. Alice, Rosalie stay well the boys go out for a run." I was unnerved by what I had just seen it upset me that Edward would have attacked me this time with a classroom full of children.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked I hadn't even realized that I was on the floor shaking.

"Alice its ok this happens sometimes when things change suddenly."

"What changed the future while Edward was fighting with himself I saw so many outcomes and none except sending the class out were present. It just takes a lot out of me that's all."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Later, don't worry about signing me out I skip my evening classes a lot…" I drifted off to sleep before I could finish my sentence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the other CH3 this is the real one, so review. Ch4 as you have read is done and will be posted again in just a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

--------------------------------------APOV (Alice) ----------------------------------------------------Bella was strange I have never seen a human with a true power before, and she taught a class that is odd. I have never seen her in a vision and the others can't sense her either. She took us all by surprise several times in the last few hours, before she passed out. I'm worried about her she is thin, too thin and she looks so tired, almost like us.

I picked her up and took her to Edwards car sitting in the front seat with her cradled in my arms Rosalie got in the drivers seat and headed home to Carlisle.

When we entered the house both Esme and Carlisle looked surprised not only to see us home early on our first day but to see me with an unconscious human,

"Alice what's wrong with the poor girl?" Carlisle asked. Between Rosalie and myself we related the story to our parents almost perfectly. When we were through Carlisle signaled me to take Bella up to his office to get a better look at her to see if anything were wrong. I placed Bella on the leather couch and stepped back.

Carlisle muttered too low for even me to hear as he checked her over. When he was finished he looked truly worried.

"Alice, think that she is very ill. If I am correct the energy it takes to have a power will kill her if she stays human, she shouldn't even have been able to move around in the state she's in…"

"I already know that Carlisle…no hospit…al" Bella's voice said from the couch before she went back to sleep. I looked at this frail girl with curiosity, how could she take being ill so lightly. Then I realized there was no humanly way to take her power away and the only way for her to bare it would be to change her.

"Alice we should probably let her rest and speak to her when she wakes up, I am going to get an IV drip to put in her arm, take her to a spare room."

I did as I was told and waited looking at Bella as she slept. Though thin she was beautiful, her hair was long and curly, and her beauty rivaled Rosalie's. I do not think I have ever met a vampire or human who was as smart as she either. When Carlisle entered the room with an IV bag I headed downstairs to wait on the boys.

I called Bella's house and left a message saying that she would be spending the night.

"Alice, she's really sick isn't she?" Rosalie questioned with concern.

"Yes she is" I sighed

"We are going to change her." Rose stated

"I cant see anything about her Rose, but I think we will, I hope we will."

Then we just sat there pondering our thoughts. For some reason I liked this strange human, I hope that we do change her she would be a good sister to have; a new shopping

buddy.

It was after midnight when the boys came home , as the entered the house I told Edward to stop breathing and everyone except our parents went outside to talk.

"Alice is she in there?" Edward questioned

"Edward you're the mind reader what do you think?" Edwards face went from a look of aggravation to a look of concern.

"Is she ok did I scare her that badly?" I let my mind open to let him know what is wrong. His face was shocked when he realized how sick Bella was, and to my relief he looked worried for her welfare.

He headed inside before any of us could move to stop him.

------------------------------BPOV-----------------------------------------------------------------------

My head was pounding when I woke up in a dark room. I remember the events of the evening an closed my eyes. I felt an IV in my arm and knew that I was at Edwards house not a hospital.

I was struggling to sit up when a cold hand pushed me back down. I didn't see this something must have changed while I was out and I'm in no condition to see what right now.

"Bella your still very weak please just lay down."

I obliged to this voice surprised that he was in my room at all.

"Edward are you ok being in here; last time it took you much longer to be around me."

"Bella I don't think you were so sick last time, where you?" he asked

"No, I was normal except for your powers not working on me."

I settled into my pillows as my head throbbed, I had never felt this bad before. I closed my eyes for a moment to try to relieve the pressure. It wasn't helping; my headache was getting worse. I didn't know what else to do, I was too lost in my own suffering to notice tears running down my face. I felt a cold hand touch my forehead, it felt so good. I took my hand to keep his in place, but almost instantly he was out of the room. My pain absorbed everything but I do not think he was gone very long because Carlisle ran in right behind him. There mouths were moving but I could not understand them. Carlisle put a thermometer in my mouth and when it beeped looked surprised; almost as surprised as I am. This is not supposed to happen I have always seen when things change, I'm not supposed to be sick.

I got sleepy suddenly, and two cold arms picked me up and put me somewhere nice and cold. It was a relief, and I was out.

------------------------------------------CPOV-----------------------------------------------------------

I have never seen anyone with such a high fever awake before. This poor girl looked to be in such pain, Edward and I filled the tub with ice before placing her in it to help bring the fever down. I wanted to take her to the hospital to properly monitor her but given her oddities I did not want to bring her any attention, especially if it became necessary to change her.

When her temperature dropped to an acceptable place we took her out of the tub and Alice came in and changed her clothing. I attached a new IV and gave her some more pain killers.

I don't think she has much time left.

---------------------------------------BPOV--------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke again I was a little groggy, so I guess I got some pain killers. I looked over toward the window and saw Edward looking out.

"Hey, how long have I been out?"

"Its two in the afternoon." he said quietly not looking at me. He must know how sick I am.

"Edward I assume you have some questions" I sighed still not sitting up I felt to weak.

"How much longer do you have?"

I closed my eyes and started seeing different images when my headache hit again.

"Bella!?"

"I don't think I should do that anymore. You need to call Carlisle before my fever comes back." I said quickly. "Edward we'll talk more when I wake again."

Carlisle came in with a syringe in hand which he put in my IV.

------------------------------------------------EPOV-----------------------------------------------------

She started to look into the future when she paled, and ordered me to get Carlisle. Carlisle seemed to have already known she would be on more pain.

"Edward when she wakes again tell her not to use her ability."

"Ok Carlisle, how long will she be out?"

"Only a couple hours."

So I sat and waited. I barely knew this girl yet I think I'm in love with her, and I think she is telling the truth about her other life.

--------------------------------------------BPOV---------------------------------------------------------

I woke again with Edward setting in a chair by my bed.

"Bella don't use you power." he ordered I looked at him confused then realized it was the source of my pain, I started to cry. Edward came over and pulled me onto his lap surround me with his cold arms.

"Shh, sh Bella not using your power is not the end of the world, you'll be just fine. Its ok I wont let anything happen to you." He crooned into my ear. When I calmed down enough to talk to him I explained.

"Edward if I do not use my powers they build up and keep me locked in place watching the show." he looked at me in horror as what I said sunk in. No matter what I do now I would be in pain.

"And Edward my time line changed earlier I'll be lucky to get sixteen let alone seventeen." I told him, I had really wanted to be his age when I was changed, I guess that's alright though.

"I need to speak to your family, and don't feel strong enough to get up, and I need to call Shirley."

Edward nodded and left the room, within seconds Alice came in and helped me readjust my pillows so that I could sit without using too much energy. The rest of the family came in with shy smiles. I smiled back,

"If I went back to…"

"Bella I told Edward to tell you not to use your power." Carlisle scolded.

"Carlisle this is something I have thought of this often enough. I do not need to use my powers. Anyway if I went back to Shirley, with me as ill as I am I would not be permitted to stay with her and would probably die in a hospital alone. If I stay human I will die, so I want to ask if any of you are willing to change me?"

I looked around the quit room and almost expected Edward and Rosalie to tell me no like last time instead the families mouth were vibrating in silent conversation. I waited for them to finish.

"Bella are you sure this is what you want?" Carlisle asked.

"I would like to wait until my time gets closer so that can be as old as possible first but if that puts to much weight on your shoulders I understand. But yes I want to be like your family."

"The longer you are alive the more painful your little fits will be and the weaker you will get."

"Like I said I'm ok with that unless you do not want to deal with it. I still cant go back to Shirley's though it would be too much for her."

"We'll wait as long as you want Bella, and we are equipped to take care of you." Carlisle told me.

"Everyone lets let Bella get some rest."

After everyone left Edward walked over twirling his cell phone in his hand.

"I guess it's a good thing I graduated when I was fourteen. Let me see the phone."

I dialed Shirley's number and she answered on the first ring.

"Oh Bells where have you been, the agency called they had a family wanting to foster you and I couldn't get a strait answer from that girl besides you couldn't come to the phone."

"Shirley I need you to tell them I ran away in hopes to make it big I'll send you a letter as proof."

"Bells are you ok?"

"Shirley I'm fine, I'm going to send someone over to get all my stuff though. I'm sorry for leaving you like this."

"Its ok as long as your ok Bells I will miss you though it was nice having you around the house."

"I love you to Shirley, and I will miss you." I said goodbye to the closest thing I have had to a mother in this life.

"Alice, Emmett" I called, and they arrived.

"Would you guys mind going to Shirley's and getting all of my things, clothes instruments everything, oh and in storage unit 1230 is my most prized possession would you mind getting that as well."

"Not at all Bella." they said and left the room.

" Your going to be luck if Shirley has any furniture left I that room." Edward chuckled then looked at me. He came over an laid down beside me adjusting my pillows so that I was now in a lying position. His arms snaked around me.

"Bella you don't have to wait to be changed age doesn't matter and waiting will only cause you more pain."

"I know Edward but I want to be as close to you in age as possible."

"Ok Bella try to get some more sleep.

I drifted off with his arms wrapped around me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review so I know if this story is any good, and tell your friends if you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------EPOV---------------------------------------------------------

According to Carlisle Bella's pain would only increase and mobility on her own without causing a fever would be difficult. As she drifted off I felt her temperature rising despite me lying beside her so I administered pain killers into her IV.

When the others got back I was surprised to see a wooden Grand piano along with her other possessions it put mine to shame in looks, and when I ran my hands across the keys every note rang perfectly.

"That's her prized possession Edward." Alice whispered beside me.

"I just gave her more pain medicine so she's going to be out for a while lets move her into another room and remodel the one she's in. We'll tear down the wall to the room on the left so she has more space, that way it will be easier for her to move around."

"Edward, that's your room." Alice responded in a shocked voice.

"I know, but she'll need someone watching her anyway. Besides I don't really need a room, and there are many more to choose from."

I went to move Bella she stayed in her drug induced sleep, laying there with a small smile playing on her lips. I had just met her but I feel as though we have been and will be together forever,

Once I made sure that Bella was settled comfortably I helped he others clear the two bedrooms. We worked quickly tearing down, painting, and moving new furniture into the larger room. As the sun slowly rose over the trees I put Bella back into her bed.

-------------------------------------------BPOV

I woke dazed, the room I had fallen asleep in had changed drastically. The room itself was larger one of the walls was a window, as I looked at the window I realized that this had once been Edwards room. His couch was pushed against the wall with his stereo, my various personal items (i.e. instruments, art isle etc.) and my piano was standing in the middle of the room with Edward playing my lullaby some things never change.

"Bella, do you feel any pain?" Edward asked as he appeared by my side.

"No Edward I'm fine, will you help me get up for a human moment?" I asked with a blush.

"A human moment?" he questioned as he helped me out of the large bed.

"I need to use the restroom." my face now resembled a tomato. But he continued to help me move my IV towards my new private bathroom. With Alice's help I managed to look fairly acceptable.

When I reentered my room Edward was again playing on the piano, I joined him.

"When did you learn to play the piano Bella?"

"The Mitchell's wanted to keep me busy so I was taught to play this among other instruments."

"Bella you are human aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I think that I am like Alice was when she was human, I am a human with extraordinary abilities. I'm sure Aro would be very interested in me."

"You know about the Volturi?" he choked out.

"In the other time you and I were almost killed by them. We'll have plenty of time to discuss that later. I think I need to lie down again."

I never expected to weaken so easily. I thought I had more time; but I am quickly running out. When I didn't move Edward easily picked me up and placed me back on the bed. I fell asleep, and dreamt of my old life.

I woke suddenly as someone's decision overpowered me, and then pain. Blurry objects moved around the room rushing around me, and darkness surrounded me.

---------EPOV Three months later

Bella sleeps most of the time but insist on staying human at least until her birthday. She has lost more weight than I thought possible, and never leaves her room. She seems to be happy despite the pain her power causes, I have never met a human who is so intelligent and kind. She learns new things so quickly, she's even teaching me to play instruments besides the piano. I bought my own because I do to want to accidentally break hers. My favorites is the clarinet it is very challenging but she makes it look easy skipping octaves, and making a melody so sweet I want to cry, She wears so easily, and because she is weak her power easily overcomes her and creates more pain. I don't think I will be able to let her wait much longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please, and r&r my other stories for those of you that enjoy Warm arms support me I need at lest 10 reviews before I post another ch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

* * *

--------------------------------------------BPOV---------------------------------------------------------

"Edward, your going to break your clarinet again…. How many more do you have? Never mind just go get another."

As Edward stood to dispose of yet another three thousand dollar instrument he threw an embarrassed smile over his shoulder.

As I waited for Edward to come back I smoothed my covers, it bothered me that I couldn't even get out of bed for the most menial of task. Edward spends every moment that he was not hunting at my side mostly we joked, and he tries to keep me in good spirits, they knew the basics of my 'past' life but did not pressure me for more. They are very patient and I believe that they intend to wait for more answers after my change.

Edward reentered the room with an already assembled clarinet and a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that Bella, where were we?"  
"Your working on not eating another mouthpiece then breaking your clarinet in frustration."

"Oh silly me how could I forget such an important skill."

My laughter to our silly banter was cut short as the future interrupted my life

_Each breath I took became more and more shallow. I had waited too long and now not even Carlisle could save me. My stubbornness on age was my downfall; the love of my life will helplessly watch me die, without any of the answers he craves. Tears filled my eyes for the last time as I took my final breath._

… _Edward looked around the crowded square a year earlier than he originally had in the time before. He closed his eyes and smiled stepping into the sunlight, I wasn't there to stop him because I was already dead waiting on the other side knowing he would join me._

… _We kissed as we entered the gates, together forever not knowing where the gaits will lead us. As long as we're together neither of us seemed to care._

I felt a tug at my IV as Edward inserted more pain medicines knowing the pain would hit after my little vision. When I woke we would need to talk about our possibilities.

----EPOV

I looked at my poor Bella's sleeping form, she looked like an angel. I heard Carlisle walking up the steps, and entering the room.

"Edward she had another attack."

"Yes, I think I got her meds in the IV before the pain hit."

"I don't know how much more of this she can take Edward before it kills her, or she goes insane."

"I know but she's adamant about waiting until her sixteenth birthday."

_Edward she doesn't have that much time left . Look at her she's skin and bones, if I didn't monitor her food intake I'd swear she was starving herself. Her power is draining all the energy she eats. Edward if she's not changed soon she may even starve to death, I've seen anorexics who haven't eaten in years that have more weight than her. _

"Carlisle, I'm aware of that but her birthday is only a week away, if she shows drastic sign of weakening before I'll change her."

_I warned you Edward, without Alice's help I can't be positive but in my professional opinion she is at deaths door._

Carlisle disappeared out of Bella's room leaving me with my thoughts. With the dosage of pain meds I gave her Bella would be asleep for the rest of the day. I sat with my Bella pondering the future we could have, hoping that all goes according to plan; making contingency plans for the chance for something to go wrong.

* * *

Reviews please. I want 10 reviews for this chapter.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
